Talk:Bionic Bug
Soloing and Duoing Where is the source for "This ENM can be done with 2 people, SMN75 and SMN75."? What was the strategy? Were meds used? Which Avatar? Astral Flow? Blood Pacts? etc.Lilwoody Same with RDM75 and BLM75. More than 50% of sleeps get resisted, and if it sticks, only for a very short time. MAybe with IT+++ equipment and full merits...but not by "normal players" This ENM is duoable by 75DRG and 75BLU -- Mishli How was this done by a Drg and Blu? Could this maybe be done by a pld and blu? Mosty just want to know how it was done by the drg and blu. >I have done this ENM a few times duo, usually RDM+BLM or RDM/NIN x2. With 324 enfeebling, enfeebles were very easy to land, but they do build up resistance. It's good to have your partner have a decent enfeebling build to back you up. Sleeps are very easy to land the first few times but you can only do it so much before it starts resisting; I recommend using the time that it's asleep to rest back your MP. While I haven't tried to solo this, it's very possible, though definitely not by the mediocre player. It's just a kite-nuke fest about who can last longer. --Damien 01:19, 15 February 2008 (UTC) I'm going to remove the line about it being "easily" done with a RDM and BLM, because that is VERY misleading. --Docstu 02:55, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Going to also removed the comment "Duoable by 2 Smns" unless someone can clarify exactly what was done, considering the Rdm discussion was much more in depth. It doesn't list which avatar to use, blood pact, or meds. Misleading for people want to attempt. FFXI-Revenant 19:44, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Duo'd with RDM/NIN(me) and SMN/WHM. Both decently geared. The fight wasn't really even close and took about 20 minutes. It was our first attempt with this setup, so next time it'd probably take less time as we now know the working strategy. Casted gravity maybe 3-4 times, Slept it twice for sure, Bound it 2-3 times. SMN used titan primarily because his moves apparently have a binding effect. Made sure to keep SMN refreshed at all times. He would put titan on it and get 2-3 moves off before his avatar would need to be resummoned because of low hp/death. Made sure we both had adequate distance from it for the resummoning. When MP became an issue, SMN would rest while i stuck gravity and ran the other way. When he was ready, i brought it back and we would repeat the process. A little slow, but worked like a charm. We got hit by 2 of the moves he does while he was fighting the avatar, but nothing that took us under light yellow HP. As long as you're paying attention and keeping buffs/refresh up, this combo can do it no problem. Just be sure to not run it away from the SMN when he's trying desperately to get his avatar on it. Don't be scared to tank it for a few seconds on RDM while he assaults. It took like 4~ hits to break stoneskin using earth staff and phalanx. I started using bio2/poison2 after i was comfortable with the process we figured out, but was careful to not use them when MP was getting low as a sleep might've been necessary. You'd have to use your own judgement on this, the dots were just an attempt to speed up the fight, but weren't necessary. I could see 2 SMN's able to duo this if they tag-teamed it with their avatars and stayed at opposite locations resting when they could. Yag drinks would probably be a must, however. Also, getting past the "3 switch bridge" proved to be a little difficult with 2 people. I took the south side that has the 2 switches on top of each other. You have exactly 30 seconds from the time the switches are hit to get across the bridge before it drops. After 2 unsuccessful attempts with no movement+ gear and running into goblins on the way to the 2nd switch, I made sure all goblins in the path were killed and used a charge on my sprinter shoes. On third try managed to hit both switches and make it across the bridge with 3 to 4 seconds to spare. --SetzorIfrit 23:29, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Can someone actually confirm (a link to an in-game screenshot would be fine for me) that the NM in this ENM actually does take double magic damage during or after mighty strikes? The reason I ask is that I've done this a couple of times with BLM friends that are fully/near fully merited. Neither of us have found an increase in the damage it takes at all throughout the length of the ENM, bar the resist rates from constantly using the same 2-3 elements. †Technicolour 06:50, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :Just did it and scanned my log, Bugboy really doesn't seem to take any more damage than usual from physical attacks either while using Mighty Strikes. I suggest removing the blurb, it seem inaccurate. --Hecatonchires 09:02, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :I've added a Verification tag to that, until someone can actually prove it, then I think it might be best to remove it also, I won't do that though.. †Hitetsu 13:40, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Entering Mine Shaft #2716 How do you guys get into the ENM battlefield when its duo or soloed? --Sidi 06:25, 21 May 2008 (UTC) How exactly is this done? I've noticed that other then using poor grammer, the guide also does not say EXACTLY how to make your way to the Battlefield. Saying that Firesand for Furnace Hatches is needed, and that the Rusty Lever's in Oldton must be used does not give even the slightest inkling as to how to enter the Mine Shaft. My Boyfriend and I have been trying for 3 hours to find our way, and still no luck. --Aledacia ~ RDM Extroidinaire. 07:35, 31 July 2008 (UTC) In order to pass through the area w/ three bridges, you need to flip the 3 rusty levers immediatly next to the bridge. One you can access from the front, but the other two you need to go through newtown movapolis. This is where the furnace hatches come in, because the path is blocked by large gates. You need to go past the gates on one side, then flip the switch using the firesand. Then your friend needs to flip it on the other side after you go through (only two firesands are needed, and there's a 2 minute cooldown before you can move the gates again). This should permit you to zone into oldtown from the areas above the bridge, next to the levers. The way to do it with two people, is to have one person use powder boots (or flee if you have a thf) to hit two switches and then run across while the other person waits mid way on the bridge after hitting their own. This is mildly difficult, as there is little room for error, the bridges will drop down quickly, but with good timing, you should have 5-10 seconds to spare after both people have crossed the bridges. From there you can make your way through newtown to the mineshaft. --Mishli Double Damage It is confirmed Bugboy does take Double Damage from spells during Might Strikes. As a Tarutaru RDM75/WHM37 I have 72+31 INT, +5 MAB, and 243 Elemental Magic Skill my normal Thunder IIIs (using Thunder Staff, no weather bonus) were doing 486 damage unresisted to Bugboy. When he used Mighty Strikes, the damage increased substantially to 972 unresisted Thunder III, Blizzard III was doing 978 (Aquilo's Staff), and even Stone III was doing 750 dmg. On normal IT mobs with double Ice weather + Ice Obi Blizzard III just barely hits 750 dmg. Without Mighty Strikes With Mighty Strikes